


An Interruption

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I went off the rails, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, gordon ramsay?, i don’t know what happened to the second one, the first chapter is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sexy night in w/ a little interruption ;);)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

George was sweaty, panting underneath the blond that was currently ploughing into him at an unrelenting pace. Tears had started to build in his eyes at the pure toe curling pleasure he was experiencing, but Dream continued.

“Dream — f- FUCK,” George moaned, his mind blank with pleasure. 

“You’re so good for me, George,” Dream replied, “You’re my good little slut, huh?”

Dream’s words went straight to George’s cock, driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck yes Dream, I am,” the shorter panted out.

“Yeah?” Dream teased, leaning forward to his boyfriends ear, “You wanna tell me what you are? Go on slut, what are you.”

But to Dreams surprise, he got the exact opposite reaction he was hoping for. The corners of George’s mouth started turning up as he let out short giggles. Dream slowed his pace to a halt, confused as to what had the brunet so giddy. 

“What?” He asked, amusement in his voice, “I thought I was being sexy.”

George only continued with his laughing, barely able to get out his response.  
“N-no you were!” He gasped, still struggling between laughter. “I just-“ He broke off into another fit of giggles before Dream could get an answer. 

“Can you tell me what has you laughing so much that we had to pause our incredibly sexy sex?” Dream half jokes, motioning slightly to both of their still hard members. As much as this strange situation was amusing to him, he still would really like to finish what they’d started. 

George wiped the tears from his eyes, created from both crying and laughing. “It’s just when you asked me what I am,” he spoke, little giggles still escaping between words, “I almost replied ‘an idiot sandwich’,” 

The two burst into a fit of laughter, Dream’s signature wheeze dominating the sound in their bedroom. Dream leant forward into the crook of George’s neck, both still relentlessly giggling, as Dream whispered,  
“George you’re such an idiot,” against his skin. 

Dream took this moment to appreciate how much he truly loved his life. Barely a minute ago he was having some of the best sex of his life with his best friend, desperately chasing his high, to only now be in fits of laughter with the same person. He really did appreciate having George; their ability to switch from an intense sensual atmosphere to this comforting bubbly one with such ease is something Dream would never get tired of. He felt that his heart was full, and this is what true happiness felt like. 

“An idiot sandwich,” George corrected, “And you love me,” he replied, as Dream lifted his head up to meet his gaze.   
“Yeah,” Dream replied, letting their eye contact do most of the talking. 

“I’m still hard, Dream,” George said after a moment; Dream chuckled slightly at George’s ability to - once again - completely alter the atmosphere of any situation. He captured George’s lips in a quick but heated kiss. 

“Luckily I love you enough to help with that,” He replied, voice low, and accompanied this with re-starting up the pace of his hips. 

George’s whimpers slowly started coming again, quickly evolving to the moans he was previously letting out.   
“Dream I’m close,” He admitted, his edge approaching quickly after already being so worked up. 

“Can you hold it, wanna come with you.” Dream panted out in reply, accompanying the request by leaning forward and leaving short kisses along the brit’s neck. 

“Y-yeah FUCK, please Dream,” 

Dream picked up the pace, feeling his pleasure building to unimaginable levels. He heard the sweet symphony of George’s moans in his ears, only urging him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Okay y-yeah, I’m close George,” The shorter moaned in relief. Dreams hand made its way to George’s cock, starting to stroke in time with his thrusts. 

“Come with me babe,” Dream said, his thrusts becoming more intense as he reached the edge.  
“Fuck yes Dream, I’m com-“ George was cut off by him letting out a loud wanton moan, knocking Dream, too, over the edge. The blond continued fucking George through both of their orgasms, bathing in the pleasure they were both experiencing. 

——

After coming down from their high, Dream tied off and threw away the condom before walking to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth.   
Upon returning, he saw the half-asleep brit with a faint smile on his face.   
“C’mere, idiot sandwich, I need to clean you up.” 

George went red. “You’re never gonna let me live that down are you.”

“Absolutely not,” Dream mumbled, leaving a kiss on George’s head as he cleaned both of them up. He left the washcloth on their bedside table, deciding he needed nothing more than to just lie down next to George in this moment. 

“I wish I could tweet and expose how you were thinking about Gordon Ramsey in the middle of sex.”   
George rolled into Dream’s neck, trying to hide his embarrassment,   
“Its not my fault my being an idiot sandwich extends into all parts of my life.” as annoyed as he sounded, Dream could feel George’s smile against his neck. 

At this point George was already half asleep, Dream decided rather than tease him any longer he would just leave him be. He joined his boyfriend in resting, allowing the pleasant thoughts of how much he loves his boyfriend to fill his mind as he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a few comments saying they thought gordon was gonna come in, and i got bored so
> 
> brace urself for this one (i’m so sorry)

George was sweaty, panting underneath the blond that was currently ploughing into him at an unrelenting pace. Tears had started to build in his eyes at the pure toe curling pleasure he was experiencing, but Dream continued.

“Dream — f- FUCK,” George moaned, his mind blank with pleasure. 

“You’re so good for me, George,” Dream replied, “You’re my good little slut, huh?”

Dream’s words went straight to George’s cock, driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck yes Dream, I am,” the shorter panted out.

“Yeah?” Dream teased, leaning forward to his boyfriends ear, “You wanna tell me what you are? Go on slut, what are you.”

Before George could get out his answer, the door slammed open, causing both of them to snap their heads towards the source of the noise.  
The vague silhouette of a man stood in the archway of the door.

The unfamiliar british accent spoke;  
“He’s an idiot sandwich, that’s what he is.”

“WORLD FAMOUS CHEF AND HELL’S KITCHEN STAR GORDON RAMSAY?” The two exclaimed, confused as to what world famous chef and hell’s kitchen star Gordon Ramsay was doing interrupting their sexy time.

“You better fucking believe it.” He stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to George and Dream, who had since ceased their intercourse. Slowly, he reached into the pocket of his white cooking garment, pulling out a long wooden spoon.

Dream couldn’t contain his fear.  
“G-g-g-g Gordon, what are you going to do to us?” He stuttered out

Gordon faced Dream, and pressed the head of the spoon to the blond’s neck as if it was a sword.  
“Call me Chef.”

“Y-yes chef.” 

“Good,” He brought the spoon away. “As to what I’m going to do to you......”

George gulped loudly, bracing himself. 

“I’m going to make you cook for me. I’m on a quest to find what minecraft youtuber is the best cook. And today, fuckers, it’s your turn. And let me tell you, from the display I walked in on my hopes are not high.”

George and Dream could only stare back in a stunned silence.

“WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING WAITING FOR? GET TO THE FUCKING KITCHEN.”

They wasted no time, not even getting dressed, and rushed to their kitchen. 

They immediately started making a grilled cheese sandwich, knowing that that was their specialty. 

Dream reached into the cupboard to look for the bread. Reaching into the bread packet, he realised there wasn’t any left. Rather, a small velvet box. He pulled it out slowly and cautiously, turning to George. 

Suddenly, SapNap entered the room. Then BadBoyHalo. Then every seemingly every youtuber they’ve ever encountered: Wilbur, Skeppy, Fundy, Techno, and countless others, all standing in a group behind Gordon. 

“Chef, what’s going on?????” Dream asked.

George replied before Gordon could

“A proposal” He answered, taking the box from Dream’s hands and getting down onto one knee. Dream immediately broke down crying, so happy that he was being proposed to while they were both naked in front of Gordon Ramsay and all of their friends.

“Dream, there is no one else I would rather have a threesome with Gordon Ramsay with than you. Marry me.”

“YES!” Dream replied, with no hesitation. George jumped up into Dreams arms, kissing him with so much uwu wattpad passion (no tongues battling for dominance tho :// )

“Did you get that chat?” Sapnap asked, turning his phone camera towards his face. Seeing his friends confusion, he said “Oh yeah, I’m streaming your proposal on Twitch to 300000 people. You can watch the VOD back later.” 

“That’s so thoughtful of you Sappitus Nappitus.” Dream said. 

“There’s one more surprise.” Gordon said in his thick British accent.  
He ripped off his chef outfit. Unfortunately for Dream and George, he wasn’t naked. Rather, he was wearing a suit and tie. 

“I’m actually able to marry you two right now.”

And that’s what they did. Dream and George got married by Gordon Ramsay, naked in their kitchen while all of their youtuber mutuals watched and weeped.

And later that night they consummated the marriage by having their long awaited threesome with Chef Gordon Ramsay.

Dream couldn’t ask for a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i thought of this but it made me laugh so much i had to do something w/ it 
> 
> i’ve never written anything like this before so apologies if it’s bad lmao


End file.
